megadethfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Megadeth's Songs
This is a complete list of all songs that Megadeth recorded throughout their career, including covers. This section does not include alternate versions of songs and live or rehearsal jams, but complete songs. ''Killing Is My Business... and Business Is Good! # Last Rites/Loved to Death # Killing Is My Business... and Business Is Good! # The Skull Beneath the Skin # These Boots # Rattlehead # Chosen Ones # Looking Down the Cross # Mechanix Peace Sells... but Who's Buying? # Wake Up Dead # The Conjuring # Peace Sells # Devil's Island # Good Mourning/Black Friday # Bad Omen # I Ain't Superstitious # My Last Words So Far, So Good... So What! # Into the Lungs of Hell # Set the World Afire # Anarchy In the U.K. # Mary Jane # 502 # In My Darkest Hour # Liar # Hook In Mouth Rust in Peace # Holy Wars... The Punishment Due # Hangar 18 # Take No Prisoners # Five Magics # Poison Was the Cure # Lucretia # Tornado of Souls # Dawn Patrol # Rust in Peace... Polaris Countdown to Extinction # Skin o' My Teet # Symphony of Destruction # Architecture of Aggression # Foreclosure of a Dream # Sweating Bullets # This Was My Life # Countdown to Extinction # High Speed Dirt # Psychotron # Captive Honour # Ashes in Your Mouth Youthanasia # Reckoning Day # Train of Consequences # Addicted to Chaos # À Tout le Monde # Elysian Fields # The Killing Road # Blood of Heroes # Family Tree # Youthanasia # I Thought I Knew It All # Black Curtains # Victory Cryptic Writings # Trust # Almost Honest # Use the Man # Mastermind # The Disintergrators # I'll Be There # Sin # A Secret Place # Have Cool, Will Travel # She-Wolf # Vortex # FFF Risk # Insomnia # Prince of Darkness # Enter the Arena # Crush 'Em # Breadline # The Doctor Is Calling # I'll Be There # Wanderlust # Ecstasy # Seven # Time: The Beginning # Time: The End The World Needs a Hero # Disconnect # The World Needs a Hero # Moto Psycho # 1000 Times Goodbye # Burning Bridges # Promises # Recipe for Hate... Warhorse # Losing My Senses # Dread and the Fugitive Mind # Silent Scorn # Return to Hangar # When * Coming Home The System Has Failed # Blackmail the Universe # Die Dead Enough # Kick the Chair # The Scorpion # Tears in a Vial # I Know Jack # Back in the Day # Something That I'm Not # Truth Be Told # Of Mice and Men # Shadow of Deth # My Kingdom United Abominations # Sleepwalker # Washington Is Next! # Never Walk Alone... A Call to Arms # United Abominations # Gears of War # Blessed Are the Dead # Play for Blood # À Tout le Monde (Set Me Free) (song) # Amerikhastan # You're Dead # Burnt Ice Endgame # Dialectic Chaos # This Day We Fight! # 44 Minutes # 1,320 # Bite the Hand # Bodies # Endgame # The Hardest Part of Letting Go... Sealed With a Kiss # Head Crusher # How the Story Ends # The Right to Go Insane Thirteen # Sudden Death # Public Enemy No. 1 # Whose Life # We the People # Guns, Drugs, & Money # Never Dead # New World Order # Fast Lane # Black Swan # Wrecker # Millennium of the Blind # Deadly Nightshade # 13 Super Collider # Kingmaker # Super Collider # Burn! # Built for War # Off the Edge # Dance in the Rain # Beginning of Sorrow # The Blackest Crow # Forget to Remember # Don't Turn Your Back... # Cold Sweat Dystopia'' # The Threat Is Real # Dystopia # Fatal Illusion # Death from Within # Bullet to the Brain # Post American World # Poisonous Shadows # Conquer or Die! # Lying in State # The Emperor # Foreign Policy Other Songs Other Studio Recordings Live Songs Live Covers References Category:Discography Category:Needs References